The Chakra Captive
by WanderingRurouni
Summary: Plot Notes: This story takes a character for the Sora Filler Arc and plants her into the 5-Kage Summit Arc. It isn't a sequel to Blossoming in Blood and Tears, but is takes place after those events. Rated -M- for a reason. Major Characters: Fuka, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. Please read and Enjoy!...and while I felt rushed to finish it. I didn't want to work on it anymore.
1. The Recon Mission

**The Chakra Captive**

**Chapter I: The Recon Mission**

He was now the village hero, and he couldn't believe it. He, Uzumaki Naruto was beloved by the people. He had mastered Sage Meditation, defeated Pain and spoken to Nagato. Konoha was in ruins, but the Will of Fire still burned with the scarlet flame of life; and even though Naruto was considered a hero by the people, he still thought of himself as one of them.

In his efforts to help rebuild, he did one the one thing that only he could do. He formed the shadow clone seal with his hands and gave an enthusiastic "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", a giant cloud of smoke materialized, as 100 shadow clones appeared.

"Alright! Everyone! We're going to help rebuild Konoha!" Naruto shouted. "Go help wherever you're needed!" As the command was let out, all 100 shadow clones let out a rallying cry. They were spread all throughout the village, taking what jobs they could assist with, some helped move lumber, some cared for the young and elderly and others helped move medical supplies, tools, and food to designated locations.

The actual Naruto was headed to where the love of his life was. Sakura was taking inventory in the outskirts of the village. Naruto arrived at the massive tent that was used to house all incoming supplies. He lifted the flap and gazed upon her. _The love of his life._ Across his face stretched a genuine smile of happiness.

"Yo, Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed. Sakura turned around, when she saw him, her eyes widened as a smile formed on her face.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" she asked as she moved to embrace him. As he held onto her, he stood in silence for a moment, and then replied;

"I came to help you with anything that you needed. But most of all, I also came just to see you." He said as he blushed. She looked at him with her loving eyes and gave a genuine smile. "I also want you to have this." He said as he pulled out an amulet with a spiral pattern on it. "It's something that Iruka-sensei made for me back at the academy. He said that it was a very important symbol to my mother. It's the same pattern as the one on my back." Naruto turned and showed Sakura the pattern.

"Thank you, Naruto, I love it." She said, they moved to kiss each other when they heard a voice outside the tent.

"Excuse me," the voice shouted "but I need Naruto to come help with a recon mission." Naruto looked down and noticed a small brown pug.

"Pakkun? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Like I said, I need your help for a recon mission." The dog replied.

"But, can't you find someone else?" Naruto asked politely, yet desperately.

"I need your shadow clones! Everyone else is busy, and you can do the entire recon on your own." Pakkun shot back. Naruto disapprovingly looked at Sakura, she just gave him a warm smile and said "Go on, you'll be back soon." They had one more embrace before Naruto turned back to leave the tent.

"Okay, give me a briefing, a recon mission?" Naruto asked.

"That's right, we need your shadow clones to gather intel on a reported Kunoichi sighting in the woods, be wary, stay alert."

"Understood. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Another cloud of smoke appears and 10 more shadow clones materialized. Naruto explained the situation and they spread into a line formation. They then started to move through the forest while scanning their surroundings; soon they came upon an clearing in the forest, where a hooded woman stood.

"That's got to be her, Naruto be careful now." Pakkun stated.

"Yeah, I understand. Stay behind, I'll go look." Naruto replied. He slowed down his pace and slowly approached. The strange woman just stood there. She didn't move an inch, but instead spoke:

"Oh my, what do we have here?" she said out loud. Naruto and his shadow clones descended, surrounding her on all sides.

"Take it easy now, we don't want to fight" Naruto said. She let down her hood to reveal long, flowing red hair. Suddenly, she picked up her hands and started to quickly form seals with them.

"Naruto! Don't let her fini~"

"Earth Element: Guardian Pillars" she announced. From the ground there sprouted pillars of rock that encased Naruto and his shadow clones. Her hands were moving with the speed of light. "Earth Element: Embrace of Stone", Naruto and his shadow clones screamed out in excruciating pain as the pillars started to close in on them, slowly crushing each of them; the ten shadow clones soon disappeared. As Naruto gained his awareness back, he looked at her.

"Wh-what do you want?" he managed to say. She leaned in close to his ear, and slowly blew a chilling breath that made the hair on the back of his neck stand upright.

"Little boy, I want you." His eyes shot open in shock.

"Lightning Element: Memory Purge."


	2. Deception in the Darkness

**Chapter II: Deception in the Darkness**

"Sakura-neechan!" a voiced shouted in panic from outside the tent. Sakura stepped outside to investigate. She saw a long blue scarf flying in the wind, while a figure was quickly approaching her.

"Konohamaru? What's wrong?" she inquired. Konohamaru was out of breath at this point. He looked up to her with worry in his eyes.

"Naruto-niichan. Naruto-niichan's shadow clones have all disappeared!" He shouted with audible worry in his voice. Sakura's heart stopped for a moment, fear overcoming her usual strong-willed demeanor.

"Sakura!" another voice shouted from behind her. Emerging from the woods was Pakkun. He too, seemed out of breath with panic.

"Pakkun, what happened?" Sakura quickly asked.

"N-Naruto has been captured!" Pakkun cried.

...

"Ugh What happened?" Naruto said to himself as he awoke in a strange room. He tried to wipe his eyes, but his arms couldn't move. He shook his head a little, and squinted at the lights that illuminated the room. It was bare, and strange. He was situated in the center of the room. His chair was sunken into what seemed like a floor made out of mud.

"Look who's awake, let's have some fun." A voice echoed in the dark. Naruto could hear foots steps walking closer to him. He tried to focus as a female figure approached. His hands were struggling behind him. The rope was still as tight as a noose. But as long as he could form the seal, he'd be free. He managed to twist his hands into the correct seal.

"Sorry, nee-chan, but I have someone who I love, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A giant grey cloud appeared behind him, and began to dissipate. "Everyone! Go!" Naruto shouted. But there was no response.

"AAHHH! We're stuck in chairs too!" the shadow clones screamed.

_What the hell?_ Naruto thought.

"You dumbass! Don't you remember the situation with the treasure chests?! Whatever you're attached to, we are too!" the shadow clones complained.

_Oh, right._ Naruto thought.

"Ha! What a joke." The Redhead laughed as the shadow clones started to pop out of existence. Naruto's face still held a look of challenge and defiance. "Now, little man, how do you like your kisses? French or soft? Or is it that you haven't even been kissed before? Naruto's face changed for a moment.

"Of course I've been kissed before!...even though my first was with a boy…But my last two were with the girl of my dreams!" He said, slightly embarrassed at the confession. She moved closer, and before he knew it, she was sitting on his lap. "W-what are you doing?" He panicked.

"Lightning Element: Puppet Master" she recited and touched the back of his neck. An electrical shock moved throughout his body. She reached around and untied his hands. His eyes were glazed over, his facial expression, an image of relaxation. His arms moved up and took her in an embrace.

"Relax." She softly said as she held his head in her hands.

Her eyes fixated on his, staring deeply into them.

"Ninja Art: Image of Desire"

...

"Naruto was captured?! How?!" Sakura shouted with worry.

"She used an Earth Element Technique to immobilize him! We need to send help!" Pakkun replied.

"We'll go help." Sakura replied. She reached behind her neck and pulled a string from over her head. She handed the amulet to Pakkun. "Track Naruto with this, he gave this to me. It should lead us to him."

"Right." Pakkun replied, he moved forward and took a few sniffs. "I've got it! Let's go!"

"Konohamaru! Send word to the village, Naruto's been kidnapped! Give this to Akamaru and Kiba" she said as she handed him the amulet. He took it without a single word and ran back towards the village.

"Quickly! This way!" Pakkun shouted.

"I'm right behind you!" Sakura replied.

_Just wait Naruto, I'm on my way._

_..._

The world was clouded in white.

Everything was built.

Everyone was fine.

Nothing had happened.

He was walking back home, there was something he had to give to Sakura; something very special. He climbed up the stairs to his home, headed down the hall way and reached for the doorknob.

It was open. _Why would it be open?_ He thought. As he walked slowly into his home, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a kunai. He'd best be prepared, just in case; slowly, he scanned his home as he walked towards the bedroom. He noticed a shadow being cast and opened the door.

When he caught sight of her, and their eyes met, he dropped his kunai.

"…Sakura-chan?"


	3. The White Dream

**Chapter III: The White Dream**

Sakura started to unzip her shirt as she stood up and approached him. She gently took his hand and brought I to her face, letting it cup her cheek. He became tense as she started to move his hand down her body. She moved his right hand over her left breast, and forced his left hand down to her hips. He could feel her soft curves with every nerve in his fingertips. Her scent, her softness, her love, had him in a trance.

"Relax." She said as she dragged him by his hand towards the bed. She brought him closer and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. With his eyes closed he could feel the intense sensation even more, he felt every twist and turn that she made with her tongue.

Sakura slowly sat down and began to spread her legs, without any hesitation, he started to move down, planting kisses along her body until he was between her legs.

His body seemed to move by itself, as he gently inserted two fingers and began to rhythmically move them. He could hear her moaning in ecstasy. Her pleasure made him move faster and faster, until her body vibrated with one massive orgasm. He looked up, and Sakura's seductive eyes met his own.

She picked him up by his head and embraced him.

"Take me." She whispered into his ear. He slowly entered her and held her high above the bed as they both let out an intense gasp of relief. He began moving his hips, moving deeper and deeper into her. He felt her heat along his body as he started to gasp for air. His knees started to weaken, and soon buckled, as his legs gave way and he fell backwards onto the bed.

A smile formed across Sakura's face as she looked down at him.

"It's my turn." She whispered, as she began to move her hips in rhythm with her breathing. Gradually, she began to move faster, he could feel the tension and heat building around his penis.

She let out another gasp of ecstasy and passion as she felt his member filling her. Slowly, she fell on top of him, and their lips met again. He opened his mouth to speak, but she simply put a finger over it.

"Shh. Naruto, just relax"

His eyelids were getting heavy, as he drifted off, he could only hear a single ringing in his ears.

_Just relax…_

_Just relax…_

He lay there motionless, never before had he felt this sensation, never before had he felt this…

_…weak._


	4. The Black Reality

**Chapter IV: The Black Reality**

"His trail stops here." Pakkun stated, the two had arrived at the exact same spot Naruto had encountered the scarlet-haired woman. The ten pillars were still erect, but there was no trace of Naruto or that woman. "But there's still a huge concentration here." Pakkun sniffed the air and closed his eye. "Below us?" he guessed.

Sakura raised her fist and focused an immense amount of chakra into it. With a massive amount of force behind it, she pounded the ground as hard as she could. The ground began to crumble. And soon, a giant crack appeared, that lead down a stairwell into a narrow hallway, lit by candles.

"That's it! He's this way" Pakkun stated as he ran down the steps.

Shortly afterwards, they arrived at a room where they found Naruto and the red-haired woman. Her lips were locked onto his in a deep kiss; she then lifted her head up, to reveal a thin string of blue chakra leading from Naruto's mouth into hers.

His face was streaked with blue lines, and as the string of chakra that connected them faded, the blue lines disappeared. As she let him go, he slipped silently to the ground. Sakura closed the distance by molding her chakra into her feet, as she swung at the seductive woman. The redhead merely jumped three feet back, and gave Sakura a sinister smile, while licking her own lips.

Sakura stopped in her tracks, and dropped down to her knees. She picked up Naruto's head and put a hand on his cheek.

Cold.

She looked into his eyes.

Empty.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she came to the realization. She stood up, looked at the woman and asked.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I?" She replied, "You can call me Fuka-sama" In a flash, Sakura had closed the distance even faster this time, wrapping her strong hands around Fuka's neck.

"It doesn't matter who you are, you're dead!" Sakura shouted as she squeezed even harder. Fuka's eyes started to expand, and in a violent explosion, she turned to nothing but dust. Sakura, her face still full of determination and anger, heard the crashing of waves behind her.

"You little bitch!" came her voice. "What do you think you're doing? You can't touch me!" Sakura didn't speak. "You think that he belongs to you? It doesn't matter if his heart is yours, his mind and his body and his chakra, belongs to me."

Sakura started to run again, this time Fuka was prepared.

"Water Element: Hurricane." As she blew into her hands, a great funnel of water sprouted from her breath. It was twisting towards Sakura, who sped up even more. As the elemental water came into contact with Sakura, she seemed to speed up even faster, the water it seemed, hovered just above Sakura's body, as if it was being held back by something; Fuka's eyes widened in unexpected terror. _How can this little girl resist my elemental attacks so easily?!_ Sakura closed the distance again, this time she grabbed a hold of the redhead's long hair, pulled it down and delivered a wind-pipe crushing punch right to her throat. Blood started to run down Fuka's mouth, as she dissipated into a puddle.

"Alright you little skank! You want to play with fire? Let's play!" a voice came from the dark. "Fire element: Wall of Fire" as she blew into her hands a giant red wall of fire materialized around her. But before she knew it, Sakura had jumped to intercept.

As Sakura moved through the fire, she could feel the heat slowly burning her skin. But she had gotten close enough. Once again, she laid waste to this evil succubus who had taken the life out of the one she loved so dearly, she delivered a bone-crushing punch directly to Fuka's face, immediately breaking it.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" the final shout came. Fuka started to form seals faster than lightning with her hands as her eyes were popping out of her skull and her hair was standing on edge. "LIGHTNING ELEMENT: MEMORY PURGE!" Sakura's hands started to form seals themselves.

"Wind Element: Dragon's Claw Barrier." A swirling cyclone of air started to flow constantly around Sakura. Fuka's lightning attacks were of no use. Sakura proceeded slowly as the cyclone started to pull in other objects to her. As Fuka was slowly being dragged towards her, Sakura took hold of her neck.

"You'll regret what you did, for the rest of eternity." Sakura solemnly stated as she methodically began to twist Fuka's neck, until she heard a final, loud snap.

"You'll regret taking what was precious to me."


	5. The Struggle of Love and Hate

**Chapter V: The Struggle of Love and Hate**

His world was surrounded in darkness; he could hear the familiar sounds of water dripping into a pool of water. His eyes opened as he stood in front of a giant gate, sealed away. Through that darkness, he could see the flame lit eyes of the nine-tails.

"Naruto…I'm disappointed in you. You let yourself die at the hands of a mere woman. Pathetic." Naruto just stared at him with his blue eyes. "I told you didn't I? This world is filled with hatred. Everyone's always hated you. Why else would the great village of Konoha let their 'village hero' die in such an insignificant and demeaning way?"

"No one came to save you, no one loves you, they only hold contempt for what was sealed inside of you. Me." The nine-tails shifted his face into an evil smirk.

"Your parent's weren't there for you; you were shunned as a child with a monster inside you, because they knew that you are the monster that has been sealed within." Naruto's head shifted downwards as he felt the pain in these words.

"Your pain could be released, your hatred can be set free. Just break the seal, and you will be like everyone else." Naruto started to float upwards, his hand reaching for the seal.

Suddenly, he felt the sensation of water falling onto his cheek. He turned to see a light form before his eyes, he felt his happiness, and he saw her face within that light. He heard her cries for him, and felt an urge to keep walking.

"One day, you damned fox…that may be true. But not today."

"I will wait here until that time comes, remember that, Naruto."

"But until then, you're stuck here."

…

She hovered over him, tears falling from her eyes. As she sat there sobbing, she noticed him move.

She watched his eyes as they opened to reveal the deep blue hue that was absent from them moments before. Naruto gathered his strength, sat up and smiled at her.

"Yo, Sakura-chan…I'm back." He said, as she moved to embrace and kiss him.

"Welcome back…" She replied with immense joy in her heart.


End file.
